With the rapid development of modern power electronic technologies and microelectronic technologies, high-voltage high-power supplies are being continuously improved. Input reactors, output reactors and the like need be used in high-voltage high-power supplies. In high-voltage high-power supplies, the cores of the existing reactors are grounded, when their voltages are higher, the volumes of the reactors are larger, the costs of the reactors are higher. This is a challenge for high-power supplies which require high efficiency, high power density, high reliability and low costs.
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing a structure wherein the cores of the reactors of a high-power conversion system in the prior art are grounded. Generally speaking, the cores L of the reactors of the existing high-voltage high-power supply must be reliably grounded, and the grounding mode is shown in FIG. 1. If they are not grounded, the floating voltage of the cores to the ground will result in the intermittent breakdown and discharge of the cores to the ground; if the cores are all grounded, the possibility of forming core floating potential will be eliminated. If the cores of reactors are reliably grounded, then the safety requirement on the windings to the cores of reactors is basic insulation. Moreover, in the existing high-power conversion system, the voltage between the grid side differential mode reactors and the ground is higher, and the electric clearance distances and creepage distances corresponding to basic insulation are more stringent compared to those corresponding to functional insulation, thereby resulting in higher volumes of reactors and higher costs of reactors.
Therefore, there is an urgent need to develop a connection structure for the cores of reactors that can overcome the above deficiencies.